Wings of Fire Following the War
by Dragon-scripts
Summary: This is the first Wings of Fire story. This is a ship story so I hope you all enjoy a little romance. I've read this series three times and decided on the best ships I could come up with. The Dragonets of Destiny will finally settle down with the ones they love... or will they?
1. Chapter 1

Clay gingerly touched the soft spot on his leg where the dragonbite viper bit him. The scales had grown over the spot where Peril ripped out the poisoned flesh. He still couldn't believe what she had done. She was a hero. The war was over too, no more battles or rival queens, peace had been restored. Blaze must have been upset that she wasn't queen, Sunny's mother was. At least it was better than Blister or Burn being in control of the SandWing Kingdom. After 20 years the war was finally over. Clay thought about how many innocent lives had been taken due to a discrepancy with the Sandwing throne. To think it wasn't even one of the fighting sisters on the throne made Clay wonder if all of the fighting could have been easily avoided. He slowly opened his eyes and raised his head out of the cradle of the hammock. Tsunami stared at him for a moment then hugged him so tight he thought she might break his ribs, even if they were almost as strong as diamonds.

"Guys he's awake!" Tsunami shouted turning to yell at all of his friends. Clay could hear scrambling of talons on wood and the sounds of all his friends. Sunny leaned to give him a hug, the warmth of her scales making him feel a lot better. Next was Glory who wore a crown of lilies on her head. "_Wow she's even more beautiful than I remember_." Clay thought as she embraced him into a hug. Finally, Starflight fumbled his way over but made his way to where Clay was laying. He still had the bandage over his eyes and Clay wondered if there was a way to fix it. Poor Starflight, when they were escaping the NightWing kingdom he was blinded by the fire that engulfed them. Clay had protected him from being seriously injured but Starflight had already been hurt when Clay had shielded him with his fireproof scales. Starflight hugged him briefly then backed off as if he didn't want to hurt Clay even more. All of his friends backed away and stared at him.

"Can we eat?" Clay asked as his stomach growled in response. All of his friends started to laugh and a small dragon ducked through the curtains into the hospital. Clay remembered this little Dragonet, it was Kinkajou who had been abducted by the NightWings before they pledged loyalty to Glory who was now the Queen of the RainWings and NightWings. Kinkajou dropped the small basket beside Clay and smiled gleefully.

"Queen Glory told me to wait outside until you asked to eat." Kinkajou explained looking at Glory.

"I had a feeling you would be hungry when you woke up so I had Kinkajou go and grab me some mangoes and dragon fruit." Clay reached for a mango and slid his talons through its soft skin. Juice dripped out of the fruit and Clay gobbled it up fast. Small drops of mango juice spurted onto the scales of his underbelly.

"I was so worried about you." Sunny said looking at him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"Me too." Starflight said to Clay looking in his general direction.

"Where's Peril?" Clay asked looking around the room hoping to spot the steam rising from her scales or the orange color bouncing around the room from the lights reflection.

"She left." Sunny said looking at Clay. "She felt bad for injuring you and she said she couldn't bear it.

"She's here in one of the houses we had to make special for her so she didn't burn it." Glory said.

"Yeah we are fine too you know. Just worried sick about your condition, no big deal." Tsunami said in her I'm going to make you feel bad voice.

"Sorry I'm fine though." Clay said climbing out of the hammock. "I just really need to see Peril, I need to thank her for saving my life. Twice. Clay thought about the time when Peril had helped his friends escape from Queen Scarlet's Palace. Clay grabbed another mango and lifted into the air. The air was warm in the rain forest and all the dragons looked happier than he ever saw them. There were also guards that were weird looking because the RainWings never really had an official army until Glory became queen and Tsunami became general. Clay flew through the trees dodging vines and branches. He noticed a house that had stone lining the door way and floor. As he flew to the doorway, he noticed that the entire room was filled with stone, the only thing that wasn't was the windows. Clay automatically noticed Peril curled in a ball on the floor. He dropped the mango and curled around her. She popped her head out from the ball she was so tightly curled in and stared at him. She started to cry and Clay soothed her by wrapping his tail around hers.

"I…I… I'm so sorry Clay. I didn't want to hurt you but the venom. I couldn't let you die from that horrid Queen Blister's trick." Her voice faltered as she spoke. She was shaking from head to tail.

"Peril no you didn't hurt me at all. You saved my life for the second time. You were so brave to pull out the poisoned muscles. Don't worry it's a little numb but it isn't that bad, it will heal. Besides a little limp won't stop us from being together."

"Oh Clay, are you serious. You like me even when I hurt you?"

"Peril its ok, I'm ok. You saved my life and now I want to spend it with you."

Clay felt Peril move closer to him and he embraced her with his wings.


	2. Chapter 2

"You are here to protect your kingdom now act like it!" Tsunami spat at the RainWings standing in formation on the makeshift training area. The war was over but you never know when another tribe could come and attack you. The RainWings had made big improvement since when she started but they still weren't as fierce as the SandWings or SkyWings. It was bad enough that she had to make an army out of the one tribe that had never fought before but it was another thing with all the complaining.

"I'm tired general."

"Look a butterfly general."

"I'm hungry general." They were always complaining. She always wondered how she had made them fiercer than a sloth, which was ironic because the RainWings kept sloths as pets. As she stared down at the Battalion she was training today she heard the faint noise of wings flap behind her. She spun around and noticed the faint shape of Riptide flying towards her. His figure grew closer and closer until he hovered right next to her. He landed softly next to her.

"Hey Tsunami." He said to her, his voice soothing her thoughts. He twined his tail around hers and she felt all the stress from training these RainWings drift out of her mind. They were replaced with the thoughts of happiness and staying with Riptide forever.

"So how's training an army out of RainWings?" Riptide questioned.

"Oh don't even get me started on _that, _they are always complaining and are afraid to hurt another dragon." She said looking away from him. She watched him start to scratch at the branch nervously out of the corner of her eye. She stared down at all the RainWings turning pink at the sight of them and she motioned with her talons for them to leave. They stared at her and Riptide sitting on the branch for a while then reluctantly flew away. She knew he had something to say to her by the way he was fidgeting.

"So… It must be nice being able to live here. The nice weather, nice dragons, and your friend is queen."

"Yeah well it is but it's not as nice as it should be."

"Really, now whys that?" He asked her turning to look her in the eye.

"Because you're not here" She muttered to herself but instead just shrugged. Ever since the first time she saw him she felt like they should be together. That first time she accidently lit up her stripes randomly she felt as though he was the dragon that was meant for her. Just like how Clay had Peril, Glory had Deathbringer, and Starflight had Fatespeaker. Sunny was the only one of her friends who didn't have a partner. She had no doubt that when the time came Sunny would find someone that would make her as happy as all her other friends.

"What did you do once you were kicked out of the Kingdom of the Sea?" She asked him. She was still curious why her mother had kicked him out after loyally fighting when the Summer Palace was attacked by the SkyWings. Tsunami always thought fighting for his Kingdom would have made Queen Coral forgive him. After all it was Webs who had betrayed them not Riptide.

"Oh. Well your mother thought that I was fighting for the SkyWings. Even when I said I was loyal to the SeaWings, she said she would give me a day to get as far away from the ruins of the Summer Palace as I could. She said she would send a search party through the entire Sea Kingdom, if I was still in their territory I would be executed." He said looking her in the eyes. She could tell he was home sick. Maybe there was a way to make a house in the trees that looked like the Summer Palace. She would have to bring that up to Glory at another time.

"How is it that you're not upset?" He blurted out making her lose her train of thought.

"I'm still mad at you for not telling me you're with the Talons or that your father is Webs." She said glaring at him.

"No not that", he said looking hurt, "How are you not mad that you aren't going to be queen of the SeaWings. Isn't that what you've always wanted to be?"

"I thought about it, and the fact that I would have to deal with a few dragons I don't particularly like I'm doing to lay off on the royalty. Besides I think Anemone or Auklet would make a better queen considering they are stuck with my mom for the most part." She said thinking about the harness that kept Anemone and Auklet stuck to their mother. Now that the royal egg killer was destroyed, did Anemone and Auklet have the freedom that most other dragons have. Or were they still stuck to her mother getting dragged everywhere she went.

"Wait! Say that again you think _you_ wouldn't be a great queen? Tsunami, the dragon that is jealous at Glory because she is queen. No way. What have you done with the real Tsunami?" She said starting to laugh as he ended his sentence.

"What no I could be a good queen but, Anemone or Auklet have more experience being royal and stuff."

"So Tsunami I was thinking." He said looking her in the eyes. "Do… do you think Queen Glory would mind if I stayed here?"

"No I don't think she would mind. Although I do think you should ask her first." She wanted to just kiss him but she was afraid he would lean away or worse, make him not interested in her at all. She thought it over in her head and decided to go for it. She leaned into his snout accidently but didn't move. They were kissing. He must have been thinking the same thing she was.

She flashed "I love you" with her stripes and he responded with "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Glory looked down at scroll on her desk. Ever since she became queen she decided that it would be better for her subjects to write down their complaints on scrolls and drop them off in the large bag that was hung outside her house. Most of the time the requests were easy fix stuff like one dragon stole another's sun time spot. The NightWings were also encouraged to write requests and a messenger would go and collect them. It wasn't as hard as she expected it to be, being queen of both the RainWings and the NightWings. At the very first the NightWings were very reluctant to listen to her, but it had been a few days after her and her friends had fulfilled the false prophecy. Finally the NightWings were starting to listen to her more often. Deathbringer came flying into the treehouse and tumbled to a stop in front of her desk.

"Here… Here are the requests from the NightWings." He said panting. He fell back to the floor and turned onto his back. She stared over her desk at him and started to laugh.

"What?" He asked turning back to onto his stomach got up.

"Aren't you supposed to be a legend assassin? How is it that you can't fly to the NightWing Village and back?"

"What…no you don't understand the NightWings call me a traitor for helping you as much as I do." He said to her.

"I thought they were starting to warm up to me, now I realize I'm going to have to try harder to get their approval."

"No they do approve of you as their queen, they don't like me."

"Why is that?" She asked him smugly.

"No reason why, just because we spend lots of time together." She watched him turn away from her as he said that last part. She could tell him that she loved him but that would be to awkward. She knew he liked her too. What was he waiting for, really? Ever since they met she liked him and he liked her. What was taking him so long just to say three little words? At the same time though, she wasn't saying anything to him. What if he was misreading her? What if he thought she didn't feel the same way he did?

"What's it like to be queen?" He asked. This had to be his favorite question for he asked almost every day.

"It's better than when I first started." She told him. "It's still weird though. When I decided to be queen, I never thought I would rule the NightWings as well. But it isn't that bad. Now that their village is almost complete they will be a lot happier."

"What are you going to do about Mastermind? He was only experimenting because he was told to. But I don't think any of the RainWings would be happy if you just let him go either." Deathbringer said tugging at the bag around his neck.

"Well he is Starflight's father. You are right, he was only doing the experiments because he was told to. But he was hurting my RainWings. I don't know what to do? Maybe just some time alone will help him come back to that magnificent scientist all the NightWings call him." Glory said thinking about how Mastermind should be punished. He was kind of innocent, but he also deserved jail time for not stopping the experiments.

"Well I'll have to figure out what to do with him later." Glory said to Deathbringer. "In the mean time we should find a way to make the NightWings like me more."

"Why are you asking me, the NightWings hate me?"

"Well, you are a NightWing, so I was hoping you would have ideas even if your whole tribe hates you."

"Wow thanks. There is one idea that comes to mind." Deathbringer said staring down sheepishly at his claws. After about a minute of looking at his claws he finally made eye contact with her again.

"So what is this wonderful plan of yours my traitor?" Glory said to him in her usual sarcastic voice. He didn't laugh like usual or make a snide remark back. He just stared at her.

"You could not be seen with me anymore." He said looking down at his claws again.

"Why…Why would you say that Deathbringer?" She asked looking hurt.

"I…I don't want to jeopardize you being queen. The NightWings are already unhappy it would make it even worse if I was seen with you when they don't like me." He said turning to leave.

"Wait." She said and Deathbringer turned. She walked over to him and wrapped her tail around his. "Listen to me, I don't care what those NightWings think. If they don't like me being with you then so be it. I'm their queen and when push comes to shove they will have to listen to me. No stupid NightWing, with great powers or not, can stop me from loving you." She stared at the look on his face for a minute then leaned in to kiss him. He didn't move away or flinch.

Once again, she had done the right thing and it was great.


	4. Chapter 4

He had gotten used to the darkness. Ever since he was blinded by the volcano eruption destroying the Nightwings kingdom, Starflight had to get used to the fact that he couldn't see. Fatespeaker and Sunny would come and read him scrolls often and once he got lesions from Kinkajou's friend, flying was easier.

"Starflight I'm back." Fatespeaker said as she flew through the doorframe of his house. "I brought you a new scroll. It talks about different studies of different types of dragons out there."

"That's neat." Starflight said turning to curl up next to her. Her scales emitted a heat that he had become accustomed to. Starflight had only laid eyes on her for a while but her image was stuck in his head. His dad was working on making something that might bring back his sight. He had a lot of time on his claws now that he had been released from the Rainwings prison.

"So what have you done while I was away getting your scrolls?" She asked him embracing his hug.

"I was actually taking a nap. I heard you fly in and I woke up."

"Really? I'm sorry I was trying to be quiet too." She said to him.

"It's ok I'm tired of being tired. There is really nothing to do when you're blind." Starflight said to Fatespeaker.

"Actually there is one thing we could do if you wouldn't mind leaving the house?" She asked him turning out of his wings. "We could go and fly to Jade Mountain? I heard the sunset is really pretty. Oh. Starflight I'm so sorry, sometimes I forget that you're blind."

"Fatespeaker it's ok. We can go if it makes you happy." Starflight said walking towards the door frame. He jumps out and flaps his wings to keep him in place. He could feel her moving into his wing to help him fly. They started up towards the sky and then flew forwards toward Jade Mountain. He wondered how a dragon could survive inside that mountain. He thought blindness was bad but being stuck in a mountain was even worse. He still remembered Kestrel saying they could contact her through the dragon of Jade Mountain. He knew she was really mean to all of them but he still wished she could have been there to help them.

"Starflight thanks for going with me. It means a lot to have a friend like you on this journey with me." Fatespeaker said to his ear as they got closer to Jade Mountain.

"It's no problem. Even though I can't see it just spending time with you is great." Starflight said nudging her with his snout.

"Aww. Thanks so much that means a lot to me Starflight." They both flew onwards towards Jade Mountain. After flying for a while, Starflight and Fatespeaker finally reach Jade Mountain. They both landed down on a small perch close to the top.

"Starflight…I…I think I just saw a fox." Fatespeaker said turning towards Starflight. "Let's go and catch it." They slowly climbed along the ledge following the fox's path. The ledge turned into the mountain and they both walked in.

"It's so dark in here." Fatespeaker said to her partner. In response, Starflight opened his mouth and shot out a flame down the hallways of the cave. The flame flew all the way down and busted when it hit the end of the hallway.

"Starflight keep doing that." Fatespeaker said walking down the hallway. They both walked down until the end and then turned right. They kept winding down the hallways until they reached a large circular room. In the middle sat a large Nightwing. At first it looked like a stone pillar until Starflight shot a flame out and hit it.

"Ouch! Why would you hit me?" The dragon asked slowly turning in Starflight and Fatespeaker's direction.

"I'm sorry sir." Starflight said to the old dragon. "I'm blind so I didn't know you were there."

"It's ok. I'm not very noticeable considering I'm turning to stone from using my animus powers too much." Fatespeaker gasped and Starflight shook his head in disbelief.

"Your Sunny's father aren't you." Starflight asked.

"Yes I am. You must be Starflight and that Fatespeaker. You know Sunny talks about you a lot when she comes to visit with her mother. I'm glad to see that you are happy. This might not help but with the last bit of powers I have left I might be able to return your sight." The old animus dragon coughed and then started to chant something under his breath. A light glow of purple spun around his eyes and then shot towards Starflight. It burst through the bandages and soaked into his eyes. Starflight opened his eyes and stared around the cave. He could see again. He could see. Sunny's father had become blind to give him his sight.

"Thank you so much." Starflight said.

"It's no problem I'll just bind my sight with dinners enjoy your sight."

He turned to look at Fatespeaker. She was even prettier than he remembered. They both walked out of the cave and smiled as the sun set over Jade Mountain. As they both climbed up the last bit of mountain the sun slowly set around them. Once on top Starflight stared straight into Fatespeaker's eyes. His vision slowly started to fade away.

"I love you" He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you too." She said leaning in too.

It was the best experience he had ever had, and it was with the person he loved.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

This is the fifth and final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this series and I will be publishing new stories soon.

Sunny flew onwards towards the Kingdom of Sand. The Rainforest got smaller and smaller as she flew on. Sunny was going to go and visit her mom again. Her friends and she had just come up with the idea of making a school in Jade Mountain. Her friends flew to different kingdoms to make sure the queens were ok with the idea and she decided to go and see her mom. She was after all the Sandwing princess. All of her other friends had found true love except her. She thought about maybe going out with Smolder but he was too old for her. Then there was Six-Claws, he was nice and he also told her mom about how she was stuck at Burn's palace. But he was also a little too old. The air slowly got warmer and warmer as she started to enter the Sand Kingdom. Sunny liked the feel of the sun on her scales. Her wings beat slowly as she started to get deeper into the desert. She flew over the Scorpion's Den and the image of her mother's palace started to come into view. Sunny's mom added to the palace so that all of Sunny's friends could come and stay. She slowly landed at the front entrance and entered into the palace. Six-claws and Qibli greeted her.

"Hello Princess Sunny." Qibli said shyly.

"Welcome back Princess." Six-Claws said to her with a wide grin. "Your mother is in her throne room. Would you like use to accompany you there?"

"Sure." Sunny said walking forward with Six-Claws and Qibli right behind her. "What was up with Qibli, he was acting strange." Sunny muttered to herself as she walked down the hallway. At the end were two large doors with golden scorpions on them. She pushed the doors inward and they opened into a large throne room. It was decorated exactly like Thorns throne room in the Scorpion Den.

"Sunny! What a surprise, I wasn't expecting you to visit. How are you? What have you been up to? How are all of your friends?" Thorn asked embracing Sunny in her warm wings.

"I'm fine mom. My friends are fine. Actually before I came here my friends and I decided to make a school in Jade Mountain. I'm here to make sure it's ok with you and to ask if you could spread the word. The school should be done in a year or two."

"That's a wonderful idea, I will send dragons to go and help you build it."

"I'll go." Qibli blurted out. He shyly looked Sunny in the eyes and then back towards the ground.

"Hmm. I guess you could go and help. I will miss you though Qibli. Take care of Sunny for me." Thorn said. She let go of Sunny and stepped off of her throne. She walked over to a small box and brought it over to Sunny. She opened it and inside was a small golden crown with emeralds in it.

"Oh mom thank you so much." Sunny said placing the crown on her head.

"It reminds me of you that's why I bought it. Why don't I show you what I did with the rooms, I made them especially for the different tribes." Thorn, Sunny, Six-Claws, and Qibli all walked out of the throne room and turned left down the hall. Sunny shivered as she walked down the hallway. It had suddenly gotten colder.

"This is the Icewing hall." Thorn said. She walked into one of the rooms and everyone else followed. The walls were painted white and light blue. The ledges were pieces of ice and there was a small pond filled with ice water. They walked down the hall into the Seawing hall. They entered a room and it was panted dark blues and greens. The ledges were make out of coral and seaweed. There was a small hole in the ground that entered into a large swimming area underneath the floor. They walked down the hall a little more and entered the Mudwing hall. They walked into one of the rooms and Sunny felt the floor go squish under her talons. The walls were painted brown and amber. There were no ledges in this room. Sunny remembered that Mudwings liked to sleep in the mud. They walked back to the hall and then entered the Skywing hall. The room was painted orange and red. The ledges were made of stone and there was a small pool of water that was emitting smoke. They walked down the hall a little more and reached the Rainwing hall. The walls were painted all different colors and instead of ledges there were platforms and hammocks. Flowers grew all over the room and there were lights that emitted a light that felt like the sun. There was a small pond with warm water in it. They walked down and found the Nightwing hall. The walls were painted black and purple. The ledges were made of obsidian and there was a small pool filled with water in the corner.

"The Sandwings stay in the regular rooms. What did you think?" Thorn asked as she entered her throne room.

"Wow mom, I can't believe you did all of this. I love it." Sunny said. She caught Qibli looking at her but when he noticed she saw him he would turn away. Then she realized why he was acting shy. He liked her. As this thought soaked in, she realized she liked him too. He was her age and he was nice and courageous.

"Sunny why don't we have all of your friends over for a feast." Thorn said turning to some messengers telling them to relay this message to Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, and Glory.

"This is going to be awesome." Sunny thought to herself as she watched the messengers fly away.


End file.
